the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Trainer Tips Episode 3: Eevee 2 of 4
|image=Trainer Tips 3 Thumbnail.jpg|show=Trainer Tips!|epnumber=3|season=1|airdate=Mar 5, 2013|people=Alex Faciane, Kellie Whisler|producer=|editor=|previous=Eevee Part 1|next=Eeveelutions Part 3}} The Dex! Trainer Tips Episode 3: Eevee 2 of 4 is the third episode of The Trainer Tips! series. It's hosted by and and it covers the Bubble Jet Pokémon Vaporeon, the Lightning Pokémon Jolteon, and the Flame Pokémon Flareon! It aired on April 16th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's the second part of our now FOUR-part special all about Eevee and his Eeveelutions! This week we feature Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon!" - YouTube Description Vaporeon Intro Trivia * Its molecular structure is so close to that of water, Vaporeon has the ability to "melt" into water and completely disappear. * Vaporeon can walk on water. * Vaporeon is the Pokémon World's inspiration for mermaid stories. * Vaporeon is the largest Eeveelution at 3'3" (1m) tall. Pokemon... Behind the Balls * Vaporeon's design has changed. Originally, it had leg fins and a Mohawk-like fin down its back. Battle Strategy Defensive Build * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Water Absorb * Nature: Bold (+Defense, -Attack) * EVs: 252 HP / 252 Defense * Moves: ** Wish ** Protect ** Toxic ** Scald * Wish and Protect make it last forever due to its high HP. ** Wish can also benefit Vaporeon's teammates. * Toxic for weaking the foe. * Scald for STAB coverage and burn chance. Random Thoughts * Alternate moves: Rest, Substitute, or Acid Armor. * Choice Spec set is another alternative with Scald and Ice Beam. Jolteon Intro Trivia * Jolteon is constantly sparking and arcing electricity. * It can shoot its hairs like needles after conducting negative ions. Bad Pokémon Science! * It is unknown if Jolteon has a tail. ** Yet, Jolteon can learn a myriad of tail-related moves, such as Iron Tail. Battle Strategy Alex's Jolteon * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Volt Absorb * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 252 Sp. Attack / 252 Speed * Moves: ** Thunderbolt ** Protect ** Shadow Ball ** Thunder Wave * Thunderbolt for STAB. * Thunder Wave for paralyzing foes. * Protect for scouting. * Shadow Ball isn't common and hits many OU Pokémon hard. Random Thoughts No Random Thoughts were given for Jolteon. Flareon Intro Trivia * Flareon maintains an internal temperature of 1650°F (900°C). ** Its breath is over 3,000°F (1,700°C), which is hot enough to melt iron. Pokémon Soap Box! With Alex! * Flareon is one of the least most useful Eeveelutions because it is unable to take advantage of its best stat: Attack. * "We should give him a break." Battle Strategy Lava Bell * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Flash Fire * Nature: Calm (+Sp Defense, -Attack) * EVs: 252 HP / 252 Sp Defense * Moves: ** Lava Plume ** Wish ** Protect ** Heal Bell * Flareon will fill the role of a support. * Use Wish and Protect to keep it alive/support its teammates. * Lava Plume for STAB, but mostly for its 30% of burn. * Heal Bell to heal all your team's status conditions. Random Thoughts * Use Flareon's Attack stat and make a physical sweeper with Fire Fang and Superpower. * Toxic. Gallery Trainer Tips 3 Thumbnail.jpg Trainer Tips 3 Intro.JPG Trainer Tips 3 End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Category:Trainer Tips! Category:Vaporeon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Pokemon... Behind the Balls Category:Water Absorb Category:Leftovers Category:Scald Category:Toxic Category:Wish Category:Protect Category:Jolteon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Bad Pokémon Science! Category:Volt Absorb Category:Life Orb Category:Thunderbolt Category:Thunder Wave Category:Shadow Ball Category:Flareon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Soap Box! With Alex! Category:Flash Fire Category:Lava Plume Category:Heal Bell Category:Fire Fang Category:Superpower Category:Rest Category:Substitute Category:Acid Armor Category:Choice Specs Category:Ice Beam